SoarinDash: Me enamore de una modelo
by Florwis
Summary: Soarin un chico que trabaja como asistente del señor fancy pants se enamora de la mas joven modelo de 18 años llamada Rainbow dash, aunque ella es famosa, la chica mas hermosa y la mas adinerada, el cree que no tiene ninguna oportunidad ya que es pobre y no tiene mucho que ofrecer mas que su corazón, pero veamos ¿el podrá conquistarla aunque no sea el príncipe azul que ella espera?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores y nuevos lectores y viejos lectores y estoy muy loca, :'D me encanta escribir #EsMiPasionEscribirOhOhOh SHI POS TOY LOCA.**

 **Como sea aquí una nueva historia 7u7 SoarinDash (con algo de RariPants) #Like y algo de pervers **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Una Ruptura y Una Noticia**

* * *

En la tarde muchos se encontraban trabajando, en la gran ciudad de Canterlot, una de las diseñadoras mas exitosas se encontraba trabajando en su nueva linea de ropa, sería deportiva, primavera y verano, como es una de las mas exitosas decidió llevar este trabajo a Cloudsdale, la ciudad con mas deportes en Equestria, Rarity se encontraba diseñando un estilo único, fresco y cómodo para una de nuestras modelos mas conocidas, Rainbow dash una chica de cabellos arco iris y piel celeste cían.

Rainbow se paseaba por el departamento de ella y Rarity, miraba a las personas, su carácter era bueno, cuando la trataban bien, pero si no era malo, cuando la hacían enojar y mucho, estaba un tanto tensa y enojada, tenía ganas de llorar y a la vez no las tenía, tenia ganas de gritar y a la vez esconderse, se sentó en un sillón de cuero blanco muy cara, agacho su cabeza y coloco ambas manos para sostenerla.

-¿Ocurre algo querida?, Te noto un poco tensa- Pregunto sin mover un ojo la chica de cabello violeta que estaba terminando de perfeccionar el diseño y agregarle algunos toques originales.

-Rarity, es que Rainbow Blitz me pone los pelos de punta- Con su puño dio un golpe a la mesa y una lagrima callo por su mejilla, luego se arrodillo en el sofá y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, comenzó a mirar hacía arriba, Rarity dejo un minuto lo que estaba haciendo y volteo su rostro a donde Rainbow, dio un suspiro.

-Mira querida, ese chico no tiene remedio, te trata mal y tu... Es que tu se la perdonas, creo que es momento que te hagas respetar y conseguirte a alguien que valga la pena, ademas eres muy joven para sufrir- dicho esto Rarity volvió a lo que estaba haciendo para no perder tiempo.

-Creo que tienes razón, lo voy a terminar- lo dijo en seco luego marco a su numero pero por sorpresa atendió la contestadora y su tono no fue algo que esperaba oír.

-Habla Rainbow blitz en este momento no estoy y si es Rainbow dash mira tu ya eres otra me tienes harto por mi búscate a otro adiós ilusa- Rainbow no pudo creer lo que el contestador decía, su corazón se había roto en milenta pedazos, nunca creyó escuchar eso de Blitz... Rarity también lo escucho así que decidió dejar el trabajo para después y consolar a su amiga que perdidamente lloraba por esto ocurrido.

-Ya, ya, ya, tesoro, ese idiota no te merece, eres una chica hermosa y el un asco de persona- Rarity lentamente acaricio la cabeza de Rainbow, sentía como sus lagrimas caían, cada gota que derramaba hacía que Rarity tuviera rabia.

-Mira querida, mañana partiremos a Cloudsdale para que desfiles la nueva linea deportiva y conozcas a unos de mis amigos diseñadores que conocí antes de volverme famosa, Fancy Pants, de seguro la pasaremos muy bien- Sonrió ella

Rainbow la miro y comenzó a secarse las lagrimas para dar una sonrisa victoriosa, -Le voy a mostrar quien manda seré la mas linda y cuando venga por mi le voy a dar una patada- Rarity sonrió y asintió.

-Eso es lo que quiero escuchar de una chica- las dos rieron.

* * *

 **Pues digan ¿Como? meh.**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **¿Soy buena escribiendo? (A quien engaño soy como pan escribiendo #7n7#) #PanCaseroxD **

**¿Les gusta la historia?**

 **Nos despedimos BSS yo Florwis :'v soy wattpatera xDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis aquí el segundo capitulo de esta hermosa novela, te odio Blitz #OjalaTeMuerasGil  ,Como sea Les cuento que #SoyMegaPanxD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Bienvenidas a Cloudsdale**

* * *

Rarity ya había terminado su trabajo, es mas, también había creado un conjunto original para Rainbow, aunque mucho no le levanto el animo, ella seguía sonriendo, no se iba a dejar entristecer por un chico de cuarta, las dos hicieron sus maletas, pero cierta señorita exagero "El equipaje", llevo mas o meno 15 maletas, y Rainbow solo 2, al llegar, al aeropuerto, las chicas compraron sus pasajes y se dirigieron al vuelo V.I.P, primera clase, no muchas personas estaban en primera fila solo algunos millonarios, para pasar de incógnitas Rarity y Rainbow se pusieron un pañuelo en la cabeza y anteojos de sol, o gafas como quieran decirle.

-Querida estamos en primera fila, ya quítate eso- Rarity le saco cuidadosa mente el pañuelo y las gafas de sol, Rainbow sonrió, -¿Desde cuando tu y Fancy son "Amigos"?- Pregunto ella con una mirada de picardia, Rarity se sonrojo y coloco su mano el cuello.

-Bueno técnicamente...- suspiro -somos pareja- lo susurro apenas audible y Rainbow sonrió.

-Lo sabía, pequeña mentirosa-

antes de que Rainbow pudiera decir llegamos ya habían llegado, ambas bajaron del avión y comenzaron a caminar, querían pasar de lo mas incógnitas, si no hubiesen viajado en privado y en ves de caminar irían en limusina, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su destino, Rarity le envió un mensaje a Fancy, el urgente envió a su asistente a que le abrieran la puerta.

-Bienvenidas pasen por favor- dijo un chico de pelo azul y ojos esmeralda, Rarity entro empujando al chico, de suerte no se callo y le dio todo su equipaje, casi lo mata.

-déjame ayudarte- Rainbow tomo algunas de las cosas de Rarity (ellas seguían cu su pañuelo y gafas de sol).

-Rarity querida- sonrió Fancy mientras le daba un beso, Rainbow casi vomita, tenía bigote, odiaba ver a la gente besándose cuando tenían bigote.

-Tu debes ser RD- Fancy estrecho la mano de la joven con una sonrisa mientras que el asistente que corresponde al nombre de Soarin, se encargo de llevar las maletas a los cuartos de las chicas, luego de un rato los dos se la pasaron hablando de cosas románticas y moda, decidieron salir a cenar, Fancy dejo a cargo a Soarin y Rainbow se quedo junto a el en la oficina.

Rainbow se quito su pañuelo y sus gafas de sol pensando que estaba sola pero luego abrió bien los ojos vio fijamente a Soarin, este se sonrojo al verla.

-Bien parece que me quede contigo soy Rainbow dash- ella le sonrió y el seguía en shock.

-¿y tu eres?- dijo pasando una mano por su rostro, este reacciono y corrió su mano.

-L-Lo siento, Soy Soarin- sonrió, los dos comenzaron a hablar Rainbow escuchaba cada palabra que el decía y Soarin las de Rainbow así se fueron conociendo mejor y

ya podían llamarse amigos.

-Y dime Soarin que deporte te gusta- Pregunto ella, ya estaba en pijama y el luego quedo pensativo en cuando a la pregunta de Rainbow.

-Una larga historia- suspiro el -Mira, mi deporte favorito fue el fútbol, aunque no lo creas yo era el capitán del equipo de los Wonderbolts- Rainbow interrumpió.

-Oye tu eras el famoso Soarin Storm- sonrió y el sonrió pero luego bajo la mirada

-asi era... lo perdí todo por amor...- en las ultimas palabras tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo por no avergonzarse frente a una chica.

ella suspiro y le dio una mirada triste -Yo te entiendo, mas que nadie, te entiendo...- en eso suena el celular de Rainbow, un mensaje de Rainbow Blitz.

*Mensaje*

Escucha Rainbow te mando esto para decirte que bien que me separe de ti, hice una buena acción al terminarte, la verdad solo te use para conseguir fama y ahora que la tengo, ADIÓS ESTÚPIDA.

cuando Rainbow leyó las ultimas palabras comenzó a largar lagrimas, coloco sus manos en su rostro y no dejo de llorar, Soarin no entendía lo que le ocurría hasta ver el mensaje, porque ella se lo mostró, el la abrazo y la consoló.

-Rainbow el no te merece no sabe tratarte bien, creo que debes olvidar lo como yo olvide a Spitfire-

Luego de consolarla se quedaron hablando un tiempo y vieron algunas películas en una de ellas Rainbow había quedado dormida sobre en hombro de Soarin el se sonrojo un poco al verla así, así que decidió llevarla hacía su habitación, una ves adentro la acostó en su cama y entre sueños susurraba cosas apenas audibles.

* * *

 **Pues *Saco mi pistola* MALDITO! BLITZ MUERE OKNO** **#LeDisparoConMiPistolaSensualOKNo**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia, igual que ami, no crean que estoy loca, bueno shi un poquito xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ¿Les cuento? O no les cuento** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?** **¿O si? ¿O no?... Me mareo okno.**

 **Una Chica llama SrRubik, me ofrecio pasar el fic a su canal de youtube, Yay :'0 , Muchas Gracias SrRubik, es muy amable de tu parte.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Recorriendo Cloudsdale**

* * *

Después de un día con muchos problemas, Rainbow decidió salir a recorrer lo que ahora es su casa, como es nueva en la ciudad Fancy le ordeno a Soarin que la acompañara a todos lados y el asintió claro.

Al salir ella no tuvo que ponerse ningún disfraz ya que la ciudad era para famosos o populares, también gente rica, Soarin le mostró a Rainbow los mejores lugares, a ella claro le fascino, el primer lugar que recorrieron fue el monumento de Cloudsdale, un caballo que sostenía la bandera nacional de la ciudad, Wonderbolts, el monumento esta desde el principio que Cloudsdale fue fundado, así que llevaba muchos años, muchas veces fue restaurado por grandes escultores.

-¿Y te gusta?- Preguntó Soarin mientras miraba a Rainbow quien con atención miraba a la gran estatua del caballo, era majestuosa para ella, ella le sonrió.

-Claro que si, ¿que mas hay para recorrer?- Pregunto viendo el folleto que sostenía Soarin el lo miro.

-¿Te parece el parque oficial de Cloudsdale?- Pregunto el señalando una foto que aparecía en el folleto ella sonrió y asintió. Los dos partieron caminado, hacía el gran parque, al llegar, vieron un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenidos", los dos entraron, de afuera se veía pequeño, pero de adentro era algo impresionante, había muchas personas disfrutando, algunas jugaban, otras estaba con sus celulares, pero lo que mas le pareció bonito a Rainbow, fue el lago que los cubría un borde que era de piedra, de color blanco, en medio del lago había un delfín, debajo de el estaban algunas luces, en las noches la fuente inauguraban aguas danzantes de colores y justamente había un señor repartiendo boletos para la semana próxima de las aguas danzantes, Rainbow tomo uno de esos.

-Oye Soarin, te parece si descansamos para comer algo- Preguntó Rainbow

-Claro, ¿Donde quieres ir?- Soarin le había mostrado antes muchos restaurantes, pero para ella eran muy elegantes, ella solo quería ir a uno donde no sea "Muy Refinado".

-¿Alguno que no sea muy refinado?- Pregunto ella algo disgustada, muchas veces en los lugares elegantes, servían comida, buena, pero poca y demasiado cara.

-Mmm... Conozco uno cerca de aquí se que te va a gustar mucho- El la tomo de la mano y fueron corriendo hacía el lugar, cuando llegaron de lejos vieron un pequeño restaurante con muchas personas disfrutando de la comida, de ahí salia un delicioso aroma.

-¿Entramos?- Soarin abrió la puerta para que Rainbow entrara y así fue, a los dos le dieron una mesa especial junto a una ventana donde mostraba la mas bonita vista de Cloudsdale, una vez que terminaron de ordenar lo que querían, antes de que respiraran, ya habían traído la comida y lo mas incomodo fue que era un plato de pasta en un solo plato, eso fue lo que a los dos les hizo sonrojar, no les importo de mucho y comenzaron a comer, lo mas gracioso es que tomaron un extremo igual y de casi un centímetro no se besaron, en ese momento se miraron a los ojos, igual ya habían terminado de comer.

-¿Humm Vamos?- Pregunto Ella muy sonrojada y el asintió, lo que hicieron fue pagar la comida y salieron del restaurante, al llegar a la entrada del departamento Soarin miro a Rainbow.

-¿Como te la pasaste?- Pregunto el algo sonrojado por lo de hace un rato.

-Muy bien, gracias por acompañarme- sonrió y entraron.

Dentro del hotel vieron a Rarity y a Fancy abrazados viendo una película, se veían tan románticos los dos durmiendo juntos, Rarity Sobre Fancy, Rainbow no dudo en reír en ese momento ni en tomar una foto de recuerdo.

-Bien creo que iré a dormir- Soarin tomo sus cosas y se fue a su departamento.

Rainbow, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que se fuera y luego se fue a su cuarto a dormir con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **#ElAmorHayElAmor**

 **Hay Soarin Picaron 7u7, no me niegues que querías ese beso mas que tu vida.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holis de nuevo aquí un nuevo capitulo, agradezco la contribución de Pinkisita pie**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Recuerdo a mis Amigas**

* * *

*Rainbow*

Apenas eran las 8 de la mañana cuando me levante, mi pijama, mas bien mi remera me llegaba hasta las rodillas por eso no uso short para dormir, algunas veces si, mientras que todos dormían pensé... Hace mucho que no cocino, si tal ves les hago el desayuno a todos. Pensé en hacer un pay de manzana con té de manzanilla.

-Veamos necesito saber si tengo todo lo que necesito- me fije en las alacenas para saber si todo estaba y sí era perfecto, podía ornear un rico pay de manzanas, la verdad, nunca pude lograr cocinar sin ayuda de Applejack, es una de mis mejores amigas, pero ya no la veo mucho, mas o menos hace 1 año que ya ni la veo, la extraño tanto, igual que a Pinkie pie, cada día me llega un mensaje de ella, sumando tres ceros detrás del uno, reí bajo.

-Bien comencemos- Primero me cambie para estar mas cómoda, me puse un delantal, era uno de Rarity espero no se de cuenta, o me matara.

Tome un bol de plástico, lo primero que hice es vertir todos los ingredientes esenciales luego de eso los batí y termine en ponerlos en el molde para colocarlos en el horno, me quite el delantal porque ya había terminado y luego vi la hora eran las 08:30 de la mañana, tuve que esperar 30 minutos para que se haga el pay de manzana. luego de que pasaron los 30 minutos lo quite del horno y ya estaba listo, lo coloque sobre la meza y corte un trozo de manzana en forma de corazón (que cursi, no tengo ni idea de porque se me dio de ponerle un corazón, pero bueno supongo que quedaría lindo y lo mas raro es que hoy no me queje :'0 yo estoy loca, debo ir a un doctor.. meh luego.

-¿Que huele tan delicioso?- Pregunto Fancy, con el cabello alborotado, tuvo una pelea con su peine jajajajajajaa, yo lo salude y le sonreí -Bueno creí que sería lindo hacerles el desayuno- cuando dije eso Rarity salio de la nada con la cara de O.O.

-¿Que hiciste con Rainbow dash?- Rarity puso sus manos en su frete tomando sus mechones, yo frunci el ceño.

-y tu con Rarity, Raity no viste como la semana pasada- dije viendo que traía puesta su ropa de ayer, esta se enojo y se fue a cambiar yo sonreí victoriosa mente.

-¿A que hora llega Soarin?- Pregunte yo creo que me arden las mejillas, rayos! estoy muy loca debo ir al doctor enserio.

-¿Porque preguntas?- Fancy volteo de repente cuando pronuncie el nombre, arqueo una ceja y puso una cara con una sonrisa algo rara.

-para esperarlo ¿que no puedo?- pregunte yo mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-dentro de 30 minutos- Fancy se sentó en la mesa y no dejo de mirarme, entre mi paso un gran escalofrió con esa mirada, que le pasa, ¿Que carajos estará pensado?, me senté y espere que Rarity viniera, cuando ella lo hizo, comenzamos a desayunar, los dos se la pasaron hablando del desfile.

*Narro yo*

Rainbow termino de desayunar y lo primero que hizo fue irse a cambiar, quería estar sola un buen rato, se coloco una linda blusa de color blanco que tenía un dibujo de una mariposa de color azul, amarillo y naranja, un short roto, y unas botas hasta los tobillos, dejo su cabello suelto, luego de cambiarse, salio por la puerta del departamento, al salir dejo que el aire pasara, su cabello se movía sensualmente por el viento haciendo que todos los chicos la miraran, aparte de ser modelo tenía un buen cuerpo. Al llegar al parque ella se sentó debajo de un árbol para luego sacar un gran libro, donde traía un montón de fotos.

*Rainbow*

Abrí mi álbum de fotos, primero vi mi mejor y favorita foto, cuando tenia 6 años y era el primer día de escuela, esta me la tomo mi abuela... Una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, di vueltas algunas paginas para adelantar, vi muchas fotos una en cuando era el baile de otoño y habíamos conocido a Twilight, me acuerdo de esa fue muy buena, también tengo la de cuando ganamos la guerra de bandas contra las "Dazzlings", no le dije a Twilight pero tengo una foto especial donde ellos dos estaban muy juntitos, pero lastima que la metiche de Trixie arruino el momento, un beso sería una buena foto de los dos, Sonreí cuando vi la foto mas especial de todas, la graduación, recuerdo eso, cerré el cuaderno porque recordarlas me hacía bien, pero luego saber que ya no las vería me rompía el corazón, amenos tengo a Rarity... Esperen un minuto... Me pare rápidamente y No lo puedo creer

* * *

 **¿Quien sera?**

 **No es Soarin, ni Thunderlane, ni Blitz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola (? #GuardasTusConcejosLosOíreEsLoQueQuiereElCorazon ya perdon taba cantando :'v pos aquí tiene su zukulentosho capitulo :'v el siguiente esta jugoso okno.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Viejos Amigos**

* * *

*Rainbow*

-Twilight !- Grite yo abrazando la muy fuerte, digamos que casi la mato por falta de aire, ella giro para verme y me abrazo también, no puedo creer que ella este aquí.

-¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!- Gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno yo me estoy mudando a Clousdale- confirmo ella con una sonrisa, OH POR DIOS, ahora podremos salir como en los viejos tiempos, mmm me pregunto... -¿Como esta flash?- Twilight se sonrojo al escuchar eso y detrás mio estaba el -digamos que estamos bien- flash salto detrás mio, casi me agarra un infarto, Twilight me empezó a contar de que se iban a casar, claro que Shining no estaba muy contento por esto pero recibió algunos sermones de parte de Candece, jaja.

-Tienes que ver a Rarity- sonreí yo mientras arrastre a los dos corriendo hacía el departamento.

*Narro yo*

Rainbow entro corriendo, abrió la puerta de una patada asustando a todos, Rarity regaño mal a Rainbow por lo sucedido, pero el enojo luego se le quito del ver a Twilight, a flash lo dejaron como conocido.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, twilight y te vas a casar ahggg!- Rarity saltaba de la emoción, de una comenzó a tomar las medidas de Twilight, saben lo que ara ahora. Rarity quería creer el vestido indicado para la boda de Twilight y ella claro que lo acepto, lo peor es que quería que sea ultra ajustado, Twilight había comentado, que había visto a Pinkie pie, ella vendría a la ciudad dentro de unas semanas al igual que Applejack y Fluttershy, lo mejor es todas se van a volver a reunir, cada una tiene que contar que ya tienen novio.

-Bueno parece que ahora debo crear 4 vestidos de novia- bromeo Rarity, todos comenzaron a reír.

-5 si cuentan a flash- Rainbow señalo a flash y todos se rieron menos el que se enojo, pobre flash es gay.

-¿Y que paso contigo dashie?, como esta bl...- Fue interrumpida por Rarity que le hacia señales con las manos de que cerrara la boca.

-amm, como estas tu..-

-Bien y yo ya termine con el o el conmigo..- Rainbow volvió a suspirar, pero luego cobro fuerzas para sonreír.

-saben tengo una idea ¿Que tal si celebramos esto yendo a las aguas danzantes esta noche?- Rainbow saco un papel de sus manos, cierto, hoy era el gran estreno de las aguas, y una hermosa noche de luna llena.

-si es buena idea- confirmo Rarity,

Las chicas acordaron ir con los chicos, aunque Rainbow no tenia pareja Rarity invito a Soarin apropósito, Twilight luego de un rato se fue a su nueva casa, Rarity fue a escoger su ropa con ayuda de Rainbow, las dos se metieron a la habitación de ella, Rarity saco mucha ropa exclusiva, Rainbow estaba muy sorprendida, nunca había visto tanta ropa en su vida, aun no se le podía creer que todo eso quepa en un simple armario, o cajón, el primer estilo que se probo Rarity fue una falda de color fresa hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón dorado de cadenas y broche de mariposas, un top blanco en medio un cierre, un saco peludo de color negro y zapatos abiertos de color negro con cintas, El segundo fue un vestido violeta con 4 capas de tela, la primera fue de algodón, la segunda de lycra, la tercera de seda y la ultima la de arriba de gaza, traía un cinturón de estrella blanco y un par de gafas exclusivas blancas, con botas de color dorado y el ultimo el tercer estilo fue uno de un vestido color azul marino común con unos tacones blancos y un saco de tapado blanco.

-¿Cual te gusta mas querida?- Rarity mostro los tres conjuntos sobre la cama, Rainbow eligió el mas común el tercero, parecía apropiado y mas cómodo para ella, entonces Rarity se coloco de nuevo ese mismo.

¿que usaras?- Pregunto Rarity guardando las demás prendas.

-esto- Rainbow mostró un conjunto de un vestido rojo sin mangas, común y corriente hacía resaltar sus pechos y su cintura ademas de dejar el cabello suelto y colocarse un collar dorado y unas sandalias rojas .

\- Te vez preciosa- sonrió Rarity abrazando a su amiga ya lista para ir a la fiesta.

* * *

 **Yo:** TnT Rarity me da envía tu ropa dame algo ! D:

 **Rarity:** no querida es todo de marca!

 **Yo:** Si mira que bien representas tu elemento

 **Rarity:** Tu calla yo soy lo que soy

 **Yo:** Si :c una egoísta

 **Rarity:** Vieja!

 **Yo:** cuida tu vocabulario o te visto como villera en la historia!

 **Rarity:** Okay me callo! :v

 **Rainbow:** Dejen sus Zukulentos Reviews (?

 **Rarity:** A vos quien te invito

 **Yo:** YO! Y CÁLLATE VIEJA!


	6. Capitulo 6 Aguas que enamoran

Las chicas ya estaba listas para partir al parque, eran las 6 de la tarde faltaba dos horas solamente para que comenzaran las aguas, Rarity estaba hablando con Rainbow del siguiente desfile que se realizaría dentro de de unos días, Rarity estaba muy ocupada con ese tema, pero hoy solo quería relajarse y pasarla bien con su amado, por otro lado Flash susurraba cosas románticas al oído de Twilight y esta solo se sonrojaba o lo besaba, Soarin que por otro lado estaba algo incomodo por se el chico de todo el parque sin tener una novia, imagínense Rainbow, ella estaba extrañamente asustada, mas bien estaba avergonzada o entristecida, no se sabía como explicar su situación o estado de animo, ella aun lamentaba la perdida de Blitz, tal vez fue mala idea que rainbow viniera hoy, ya que es para parejas, pero Rarity apropósito invito a Soarin, ella tramaba algo...

Ya faltaban unos minutos, el cielo se torno oscuro, los arboles estaban adornados con algunas luces de navidad, pero estas de color amarillo, en el pasto había manteles para que las personas se sentaran a disfrutar de esta velada, Fancy estaba junto a Rarity abrazados y Twilight estaba acostada sobre flash, Soarin estaba al lado de Rainbow pero este estaba mas nervioso que cualquier otro hombre, Rainbow solo se concentro en mirar las fuentes, pronto comenzaron a sonar, primero salieron algunas de colores formando un corazón con algunas turbinas de agua, luego comenzaron a girar y mostraron como una gran fuente salía de abajo, las personas se maravillaron de tal acto hermoso, Rarity estaba fascinada, algunos balbuceaban cosas cursis, como que romántico, que hermoso, esto es tan especial, te amo... y todo lo demás.

*Rainbow*

El rato se hacía cada vez mas largo, todos se estaban besando, eso me asqueo mas de lo normal, Rarity me hacía ojitos, no entendía lo que quera decir, de pronto se levanto el viento, que estúpida al no traerme el saco, comencé a temblar, luego sentí que algo me cubría, no se que era voltee a ver y sentí a Soarin quien colocaba una manta de lana sobre mi, yo le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos eran hermosos, ¿ACASO LO PENSÉ?..

*Narro Yo*

Rainbow miraba pacíficamente a Soarin, y el a ella, sin darse cuenta algunos fuegos artificiales sonaron en el cielo algunos con formas de corazón y flores, esto era tan romántico, algunas parejas aprovechaban el momento para decirse lo mucho que se amaban, sin mas estos dos se seguían mirando, ninguno daba el primer paso, Rarity se enojo un poco y empujo a Rainbow bruscamente hacía el, esta callo sobre el y no es todo, se dieron un beso, los dos se miraron fijamente y seguían unidos por sus labios, sin perder tiempo, soarin tomo las dulces mejillas de rainbow para presionar sobre ella y seguir el beso, ella claro lo siguió, pasaron unos minutos y siguieron así, por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar, los dos estaban tan sonrojados que no cabía duda, de que el amor estaban en los dos, rainbow abrazo a soarin y se acostó en su fuerte pecho y el coloco de nuevo una manta para los dos. en unos minutos ya era loa hora de irse, pero Soarin cargo a Rainbow hasta el auto ya que se había dormido en sus brazos, no quería despertarla, mas el pensaba que ella se veía hermosa así tal como estaba.


	7. Capitulo 7 Problemas y Placer

**ADVIERTO QUE ESTO LOS VA A TRAUMAR UN POQUIS, PORQUE ABRA LEMON SEAN DISCRETOS YO NOOOOOOOO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR TRAUMACION SE HACE CARGO DINA!, NAH MENTIRA XD NADIE SE HACE CARGO SOLO USTEDES POR LEERLO, PD: TE AMO DINA BFF**

Era de día, todo estaba claro, hasta ese beso por erro, gracias a Rarity, Soarin descubrió algo que no pensó a volver a sentir en mucho tiempo,AMOR, por RAINBOW DASH, el se había levantado de bue humor incluso llego mas temprano al trabajo lo que le sor predio mucho a fancy, ya que el siempre llegaba al orario acordado, este estaba feliz y Fancy le sonrió picarona mente.

-¿y porque tan feliz?- Fancy dejo sus papeles y proyectos a un lado para escuchar a su amigo.

-¿Que hoy puedo levantarme feliz?- Pregunto Soarin mientras tenía una cara de enamorado que se le notaba hasta china.

-Normalmente siempre te quejas de tu vida, y ahora estas feliz, celestia! es un día de locos- dijo Fancy algo asustado por la cara de Soarin, luego pensó en lo que Rarity le había contado.

-¿Hay alguien en tu vida?- dicho esto Soarin se resbalo y tropezó, luego volteo a Fancy que le miraba con una cara coqueta, -PFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! YO PFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NUNCA!, Tanto se me nota-

-NO TIENES IDEA- río levemente Fancy Pants.

-Y ¿que quieres que haga?- soarin se sento al costado de Fancy y el le empezó a platicar.

-Mira, las chicas son cosas complicadas, primero debes conocerla de los pies a la cabeza, de gustos a desagrados y de risas a enojos, una vez que eso pase invítala a salir.

-Pero si ya me la conozco de 10!- dijo Soarin imaginado se una cita con dash.

-pues hombre!, que esperas invítala antes que alguien mas lo haga- Fancy empujo a Soarin hacía la puerta y este se choco con rarity haciendo que se le cayeran todos los papeles que portaba en su mano, ella le golpe levemente y el disculpo, pero rápidamente salio de la oficina, Soarin buscaba a Rainbow por toda la sala y cuando por fin la encontró no sabéis lo que paso. La puerta... La estaban tocando Rainbow abrió y se encontró con lo peor del mundo.

-¡Hola hermosa! ¿me extrañaste?- dijo Rainbow blitz entrando como si nada y dejando a Rainbow en shock y a Soarin con grandes celos.

-¿quien era querida?- al ver quien era a Rarity se le callo los platos y tazas que portaba en una bandeja.

-¡QUIEN ERES TU!- Dijo de mirada y contestación seca Soarin por lo que Blitz sonrió con una sonrisa presumida y lo miro de reojo rebajándolo.

-Su novio quien mas iluso- estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Soarin se achicara hasta que quedara echo polvo, triturados, tenia ganas de darle un puñetazo pero se la aguanto, mientras que Rainbow cayo desmayada al piso aun en shock

-No te creo ni una palabra, que me lo diga ella- Soarin tomado de Fancy, ya que queria romperle la cara y Rarity estaba a un lado de Rainbow mientras la abanicaba.

*Dos hora despues de que rainbow no estuviera en shock*

-¡Tardaste mucho sabias?- se quejo blitz enfadado.

-L-lo siento- dijo ella con algo de miedo por el rostro de blitz.

-Callate no le habes así- se paro Soarin de la nada.

-¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES IDIOTA!- Blitz se paro tambien.

-¡Quieres ver!- Soarin había levantado la mano para golpearlo pero entre medio se puso Rainbow.

-Blitz por favor vete-

-¡ACASO ME ESTAS ECHANDO!- Blitz tomo de la remera a Dash en forma amenzante.

-No me toques- dash le golpe muy fuerte a blitz provocando que su labio sangrara.

-ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ DASH, TIENES QUE SABER ESTO!- Sin decir mas Blitz salio de la sala, rainbow se arrodillo en piso y dejo caer varias lagrimas, Rarity se llevo a fancy para que Soarin estuviera con ella.

-Shh, el no te ara mas nada- Soarin abrazo a dash y ella correspondió al abrazo.

-¿tu crees?- dijo un poco mejor.

-Te lo prometo-

Soarin acompaño a Rainbow hacía su cuarto y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro.

al entrar a su cuarto abrió la ventana para dejar correr la briza, pero antes saco un vaso de agua y lo coloco en una mesita donde estaban algunos tipos de flores raras, una que tenia el nombre de Muira Puama (Planta, HIERBA AFRODISÍACA), una hoja callo dentro del baso, a ella no le importo solo siguio tomando su agua y se acostó,unas horas después, despertó y lentamente paso su mano bajo su falda y sintió deseos, deseos de placer, pero mucho, enseguida comenzo a sentir grandes deseos, y tomo su celular desesperada y marco al numero de Soarin.

-¿Quien podra ser?, son las 12 de la noche- se quejo y tomo el telefono.

-¿Soarin?- Pregunto rainbow.

-¿Que ocurre tienes idea de la hora que es?-

-te necesito porfavor, mucho te necesito aqui conmigo.

-esta bien hay voy- dicho esto llego mas rápido y cuando subió al cuarto de rainbow se quedo boquiabierto, ella tenia un pijama de seda transparente dejando ver su sexy y hermoso cuerpo, que dejo muy sonrojado a Soarin.

-¡HAY TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!- Rainbow se abalanzo sobre Soarin dandole algunos besos.

-¿Rainbow?- dijo el sonrojado.

-Tengo muchas ganas de tener...- y la palabra lo susurro al oido.

-¡estas loca?, que te pasa?-

-Claro que estoy loca por ti tontito, te amo desde el primer día que te conocí y quiero ser solamente tuya!- Rainbow empujo a Soarin a la cama y este se sonrojo.

-Se que tu me amas, es muy facil notarlo-

-Yo emmm..- se rasco la cabeza.

-Shhhh... no tienes que decirme nada solo hay que disfrutar este momento-

Rainbow se subió sobre el y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, el paso sus manos a la cintura de Rainbow mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella paso su mano bajo la camisa mas bien pijama de soarin y fue desabrochando cara botón, hasta dejar su sexy torso descubierto, paso sus manos y acaricio su torso lentamente, el no perdió tiempo para nada y desabrocho el sostén de ella dejando ver sus enormes pechos, comenzó a acariciarlos.

-Te amo Soarin, siempre lo hice y siempre lo are-

-Yo También te amo Rainbow, desde que te vi, creo que eres la persona mas genial del mundo-

Ella rió levemente y termino sacándose la parte de abajo, soarin hizo lo mismo, el le beso el cuello, dándole placer a Rainbow también le saco algunos gemidos, luego bajo a su pechos donde los besaba divertida mente y jugaba un poco, por ultimo bajo hacia el vientre de ella luego la miro a los ojos.

-quieres hacer esto? enserio?- pregunto con una sonrisa el.

-CONTIGO QUIERO TODO EL PLACER DEL MUNDO- respondió ella hipnotizada por las hierbas, Soarin introdujo su miembro en la vagina de dash y ella grito de placer.

-¡NO PARES!- el lo empujo hacía dentro, luego comenzaron a hacerlo de forma salvaje, no pararon en casi toda la noche, Rainbow no se cansaba, era algo muy necesitado.

-Dass...h m-m-me vengo...- se sonrojo por decir esa ultima frase.

-¡QUE NO PARES!- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y jugaba con su cabello, dicho esto dejo salir su semen en la vagina de ella y ella quedo completamente, el se acostó a un lado de ella y durmieron abrazados.

 **¿PERO QUE COÑO ESCRIBÍ?**


	8. Recordando lo que paso

**ATT: HABLA LENGUAJE SEXUAL YO NO ME HAGO CARGO DE TRAUMATIZACIONES**

Rainbow seguía durmiendo después de la placentera y alocada noche que tuvo con su amigo soarin, supuesta mente el pensaba algo mas que amigos, soarin se había levantado por la mañana, fancy le había sorprendido verlo y recordó escuchar unos ruidos a la noche, también se mal pensó por ver a Soarin todo despeinado y a la vez su ropa mal acomodada y su cara llena de labial.

-Linda noche ¿no?- supuso y dijo fancy con una mirada picarona en esto soarin se sonrojo mucho.

-je je je je, no creo que te debas de pasar- Soarin no sabía que decir a cuanto a esto.

-hay querido, debes dejar de avergonzarte la hiciste tuya eso y nada mas- Soarin se sonrojo por escuchar las palabras "la hiciste tuya".

-Buenos días caballeros- dijo Rarity entrando ya cambiada. -Rainbow fue a darse una ducha luego vendrá con nosotros, ¿algo de que me perdí?- viendo a fancy y a soarin fijamente estos dos de hicieron los tarados y voltearon.

-como sea recuerden que hoy se realiza el desfile y no me quiero atrasar me en nada- dijo Rarity con una mirada que asustaba

Rainbow se estaba bañando, pero cuando dejo caer el agua dentro de ella sintió un inmenso dolor, dentro de ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se achicaron dejando caer lagrimas y de ella un grito enorme y luego el llanto.

-¡RAINBOW DASH!- Grito Rarity entrando al baño, ella la vio tirada en el piso con sus manos (en ya saben donde en la entrada xD).

-¡Que te ocurre!- Rarity se agacho, pero primer cerro el agua.

\- m-me du-du-duele- dijo rainbow sobándose la entrada de ella.

-¡eso te pasa por hacer cochinadas a la noche!- grito Rarity mal pensadose

-Estúpida no hice nada malo, solo me dormí! no seas ignorante- rainbow grito apenas todo lo que podía.

Mientras que fancy estaba en la habitación de rainbow junto a soarin esperando haber que le ocurre, pero fancy noto algo raro.

-¿que hace esta hoja aqui?- pregunto mientras tomaba el baso de rainbow y quitaba la hoja.

-ni idea por?-

-hay no!, ella debió tomarlo y justo esta maldita hoja- grito fancy desesperado

-pero no entiendo!- dijo soarin

-es una planta afrodisíaca, estimula los deseos de la mujer con el chico que ama- dijo soarin pero soarin no entendió

-¡ESTUPIDO HACE QUE LA CHICA QUIERA TENER SEXO CON SU AMANTE!- Le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-ahhhhhhhh!, espera que!?, entonces todo lo que me dijo? fue mentira- soarin se deprimió.

-no idiota no vez que si ella lo quiso contigo es porque te ama pedazo de animal!- fancy estaba harto de que soarin sea un tarado aveces.

-ah cache cache... - dijo tontamente

\- ya era hora- *facepalm* de fancy.

Fancy y Soarin salieron de la habitación, mientras que Rarity llevaba al hospital a Rainbow para ver lo que había ocurrido, las dos entraron al medico, Rainbow seguía con sus inmensos dolores, hasta que entraron a la sala del doctor, bueno mas bien doctora.

-¿y chicas en que puedo ayudar?- pregunto la doctora amable mente.

-mi amiga le duele usted sabe a donde- dijo rarity y rainbow se sonrojo, la doctora hizo un parde revisiones para comprobar su hipótesis.

-Bien parece que su himen esta roto-

-eh?- dijeron las dos.

-jaja, el himen es la pequeña piel que se encuentra dentro de la vagina de las mujeres, eso prueba la virginidad de una mujer.

-pero... no recuerdo nada-

-bueno según sus análisis, usted debió haber consumido una plata afrodisíaca, eso hizo estimular sus deseos y a la vez quitarle los recuerdos de la noche, para eso tome esta pastilla le ara bien para recordar todo-

Rainbow y Rarity agradecieron y se fueron, no se dirigieron la mierda durante el viaje y no hablaron cuando llegaron directamente rainbow se fue hacia su cuarto y lentamente comenzó a recordar todo, pero de golpe, se dio cuenta de que tuvo su primera vez con soarin y lo peor es que le dolía porque temía que después de esto el ya no le hable. Al final todo había salido bien, a rainbow ya no le dolía su parte y ademas ya era hora del desfile, tenia que probarse un montón de cosas, rarity ajustaba los trajes.


	9. Chapter 9 spit

Ya había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido, Soarin intentaba acercarse a dash, pero ella se lo negaba, cada día su desesperación por querer abrazarla o acariciarla, pero ser negado a eso... Lo dejaba inquietamente loco y desesperado. Las dos chicas se encontraban probando los próximos vestidos que utilizarían para el siguiente desfile, que se realizaría en la ciudad.

-Querida, dejaras encantando a todo el mundo con ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes- le comento Rarity en una forma de alago, Rainbow rodo los ojos y sonrío, sabía que su amiga solo le molestaba por un rato.

-Dash podemos..- fue interrumpida por Rarity, -claro querido, ella esta encantada de escucharte, yo me retiro-

-Maldita Rarity- Pensó dash algo sonrojada por tener a Soarin muy... cerca.

-soarin te lo diré una vez y nada mas, lo que paso ya fue, es pasado pisado, okey ?- Soarin suspiro de alivio pero a la vez de tristeza, el asintió y se dieron un abrazo.

unas horas mas tarde de que todo volviera a la normalidad sin incomodacion, Soarin y Rainbow salieron a la antigua cancha en donde Soarin era el famoso futbolista, miraron un poco al equipo lo cual parecia estar mal, se adentraron a la cancha, todos se voltearon a ver a Soarin y en las miradas de los jugadores se iluminaba salvacion, eso le causo algo de risa a dash, todos corrieron a abrazar a soarin como si fuera un oso de felpa.

-¡Soaaaaarin!- Grito uno de los jugados el numero 14.

-Que bueno que ayas vuelto, vuelve vuelve !. dijo el numero 6

-Si es verdad te re necesitamos amigo eras el mejor- alago el numero 3.

-Veo que no estas mal acompañado- dijo Lightning Streak el numero 9, quien era el mas presumido de todos .

-Ya me olía mal ...- dijo Soarin mientras miraba con furia a Lightning Streak.

-Oh vamos, enserio seguirás con eso, tu sabes que Spit y yo terminamos cuando eso paso- Light miro de reojo a dash y dio una sonrisa.

-Pero veo que traes algo mas valioso ahora- Light se acerco a dash y la tomo de las mejillas, en eso Soarin aparto las manos de Light de la cara de dash, en su rostro se notaban celos, ira y envidia.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, no te dejare que tus sucias y asquerosas manos, toquen algo tan hermoso con dashiee...- Dijo en casi un susurro el nombre.

-¿Dashie?- Bufo Light, y comenzó a reír hasta que se limpio una lagrima del ojo.

-Por favor que nombre mas ridículo-

-Al menos no tengo nombre de cuarto lugar- dijo dash en tono de burla, en cuando todo el equipo rió.

-CUIDA ESAS PALABRAS, o perderás mas que eso- dijo en un tono de furia light.

-Tu perderás mas de lo que crees...- dijo Soarin empujando a Light.

-Ya basta no pelees con el, Light ve a molestar a otros, ahora soarin que dices vuelves al equipo- soarin lo pensó y luego miro a dash ella le sonrió y le dijo que si moviendo su cabeza y el acepto.

Todos abrazaron a soarin, para soarin era un sueño volver al equipo, el renuncio por un problema de amor una vez, y estaba decidido a no dejar nunca mas el equipo desde ahora, Rainbow se quedo a la practica un rato ella estaba con su teléfono hablando con las chicas, mientras un sombra misteriosa apareció detrás de ella, ella se asusto y se dio vuelta, vio a una chica de su edad un poco mayor, tenia cabello naranja y piel naranja claro, le miro con desagrado y sonrió, ella la miro algo mal, pero luego sonrió un poco, la chica se sentó a un lado de rainbow y la miro fijamente.

-Asi que tu eres dash- dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada.

-y tu eres?- pregunto dash centrando su vista en su teléfono.

-spit- dijo cortante.

-ah hola- contesto sin mas.

-Asi que conoces a soarin, debes tener cuidado con el, es muy mujeriego- dijo ella mientras sacaba un estuche de maquillaje y se retocaba las pestañas.

-¿que?- respondió en un tono preocupante, la miro algo nerviosa.

-oh, si querida, ¿no te diste cuenta?, el te va a usar y luego se desacera de ti como juguete desechable- dijo con una sonrisa de odio.

\- eso no es cierto, es ...-

-bueno, amable, te ayuda en todo, oh si querida a mi me hizo lo mismo- suspiro -te ara lo mismo créeme, el solo usa a las chicas por su dinero- a dash le rompió el corazón lo que le dijo la chica, pero ella no era ingenua y no creería ninguna palabra de ella, dash conocía a soarin lo suficiente para saber que el no era de esos chicos.

-¿A donde vas dashie?- pregunto Soarin mientras veía como dash se retiraba.

-humm, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, te veo al rato- dicho esto ella se fue, pero antes de eso soarin la jalo a el y la abrazo -gracias por todo- le susurro en el oído y luego le di un tierno beso en la mejilla para dejarla ir

* * *

 **(TENGO WATTPAD Y ESTAN MAS ADELANTADAS LAS HISTORIAS Y EL DE WHASTAPP QUE HICE ESTA TERMINADO YA )**


	10. AVISO SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE

**HOLIIIIIS, SOY YO :v Pues vengo a decirles que dejo FANFIC y las historias las borrare, por cierto, si quieren lees esta hitoria (esta mas avanzada ya) vayan a WATTPAD, ¿Que es eso?, algunos no saben de su existecia pero es como fanfic, pero mucho mas facil, ademas de que hay mas historias y son mucho mas interesantes, hay mas lectores y todos los llevamos bien, bueno casí, pero esta bueno deberian ir, en wattpad me llamo Florwis, si el mismo nombre que aquí, y no corregi los errores porque me daba flojera :v bye**


End file.
